The safe little town
by LiLbIt2bLoNdE02
Summary: PG13 just in case, Lucy and Kevin thought they had everything the perfect family in the safest little community, but when bad things start happening in the town will it hurt Lucy and Kevin's relationship?
1. The very beginning

**Chapter Two**

"Joel, I am not gonna tell you again get up you are going to be late for school." Lucy yelled up the stairs.

"Momma?" Hillary asked, "How come I can't go to Joel's school?"

"Cause baby, your not quite old enough yet, maybe when you are a little older." Lucy said sweetly to her daughter.

"Good morning family." Kevin said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife who was sitting at the table eating cereal, Hillary put her head up in the air like she was disappointed she didn't get a kiss too. "I didn't forget you," Kevin said as he leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Where is Joel? Is he still in bed?"

"Yes," Lucy said starting to sound annoyed, "I have called for him three times and he won't come down here."

"I'll take care of it." Kevin said as he started walking up the stairs into Joel's room. "Joel if you aren't down stairs in twenty minutes completely ready to go, your three day weekend is mine." Simple as that Kevin turned around and marched back down stairs and sat at the counter with his wife and daughter.

"Daddy, aren't you glad I am so easy to deal with."  
"Yes, and I hope you stay like this forever."

Sure enough twenty minutes later Joel was down stairs, Kevin was just about to walk out the door to work, "Luce, you want me to take them this morning on my way down to the station?"

"Yes if you don't mind." Lucy got up and started doing her morning chores. She finally finished ironing the laundry and putting it away around 10 a.m. so she went into the living room and turned on the news. "Oh my God." She said as she listened to the morning report.

"Today in a local high school a student pulled a gun shooting 3 students and 4 teachers, 2 are already declared dead, we will give you more information on this shocking news as soon as we get more information." The TV stated. With no hesitation Lucy jumped off the couch dashed to the kitchen grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. She sped the hole way to the high school, as soon as she got close she saw a officer standing in the road directing traffic, she prayed it was Kevin, She looked to her left and right and there were parents standing on the side of the road with the same fear she had, that her son might be involved in this, as she got closer she was relieved to see that it was Kevin in the road, she pulled up next to him and rolled down her window, "Kevin, Is he okay, where is he, I want to see my son."

"Lucy calm down, he is fine I have already checked on him, but I can't let you in to see him cause it wouldn't be fair to the other parents, so this is what I want you to do, go to the elementary school and check out Hillary." Kevin said as calmly as he could.

"Okay." She said trembling.

"Then go home and lock the doors, the child got away, and I will be home with Joel as soon as they allow me too."

Lucy raced down the street to the elementary school, and sure enough as she feared, all the TV's were on when she walked into the front office. _Hillary must be terrified_ she thought to herself, she walked up to the front desk, "I would like to check out my daughter she is in Mrs. Mallory's class, Hillary Kinkerk."

"Sorry," the secretary said, "I can't allow you to do that due to the current circumstances."

"Listen lady, my husband is a police officer hear and he told me to come and get her and if you don't let me have her I will go get her myself!"

Please R&R and tell me if I should go on


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ma'am, I am not supposed to be letting any students go," Said the secretary at the front desk.

"Please," Lucy said beginning to cry, "Just let me get her this is the last time I am asking, next I am going to go to the person above you." Lucy stated.

"Well, you will just have to do that." As the woman said that Lucy turned around and walked right into the principals office, who had happened to be a good friend of her dad's. "Excuse me ma'am, you can't do that."

"Well I am."

She walked into Ms. Williams office and was greeted with a smile, "Well hello Lucy, what can I do for you, is there a problem?"

"Yes, I want to check Hillary out, Kevin told me too, and I surely can't with that witch at the front desk."

"Well normally during a lock down we don't allow it, cut since the child is in custody with the gun, I guess it couldn't hurt."  
Within five minutes Lucy and Hillary were walking out the door, Lucy turned to the secretary and with a smirk said, "I told you I would get her."

"Momma?" Hillary asked when they were walking to the car, "what is going on, I saw daddy on TV, I played with play-doh today!"

"Really that sounds like fun." Lucy knew that Kevin had told her to go straight home, but she just couldn't, she had to go back to the school to make sure her family was okay. As she was drinving back to the school she saw Kevin standing in the road like last time.

"Luce, I thought I told you clearly to go home."

"I can't, and I don't see what the big deal is anyway the boy is in custody."

"Actually," Kevin said kind of worried, "He has escaped and we can't find him."

Sorry for the chapter being so short next one will be better promise


End file.
